Toon Football
Toon Football is Asia Pacific's first free-to-play online toon football game. About Toon football is one of Cartoon Network Asia biggest online games in 2010. It will be discontinue in Late April. The game features characters from various Cartoon Network shows from 2010-2011 shows. You can create your own avatar, creat a team with friends, family and you favorite Cartoon Network Characters. You can challange other teams and level up your skills by playing mini games or with special items from the store. You will need a Cartoon Network Club account that is from any Cartoon Network Asia official website. The game is completely free to play, players hav an option to buy CN coins and to use them in your avatar, for an improvement in tournaments. Training Training can let you improve your abbilities and let you be ready for your tournament. There are three training you can do, '''Dribbling Drills, Juggling Exercise, Striker Practice. '''You can also download the apps for your iphone for you to practice anywhere. Striker Practice Here you will practice in shooting the ball in the net, to score a goal. Cartoon Network characters, such as Grim, Blossom, Chowder, and Jake SpiderMonkey. you'll get rewards and level up if you pass through that stage, and if you pass through a level, which is easy, medium, and hard, you'll get a trophy. Juggling Exercise Here you practice juggling, you will use your keyboard and type the words or keys appears on the game, you must type the words or keys before the time runs out. The same as the other training games, if you pass a level, you'll get a trophy. Dribbling Drills Here you train yourself to dribble the ball up to the goal, to strike it. Use arrow keys to run between highlighted cones while carrying the ball. Point will be deducted if you hit the cones. the geme will end if you run out of tries or exceed the time limit. Use the space bar to shoot the ball into the goalpost at the end of the course. Purple cones will turn into CN characters, who will try to tackle, so better watch out. Same as the other two games, if you pass through a level, you'll get a trophy. Tournament There are a lot of tournaments that you can join like Buttercup challage A, Dexter invention cup G, Blossom challange F, Billy's adventure cup B, Heroes challage S, and many more. You can also challange another team to fight against your team, once you send a mail to challange them, if theyy accepts the game will be valid until 48hrs. You can train your self in a trial match between a computer made team. Avatars Avatars are used on Toon football, like every other game, you can personalize your avatars with fancy shirts, pants, hats and many more. You will also use the avatar to train and challange other team. You can change your skin color, eyes and mouth, hair, shirts, pants, shoes, and glasses. Teams You can create your own team or join an existing team. If you are joing to join existing team, you need to send a letter to the creator of the team or team leader. If your gonna make your own team, you can just fin players or use computer players. You will need 3 players (not including yourself) and a Cartoon Network characters. You can change their possition as goal keeper, defender, mid fielder, or forward. Most of the CN characters need Cartoon Network coins or CN coins to buy them. There are 28 characters for you to choose. Store You can buy stuff here to make your avatars nice. You can buy for apperance, wardrobe, team items, special items nad CN coins. You can only use CN coins to buy items, unless you have a code to get that item for free. Leaderboards Here you can see the best team and players, you can see their ranking, team, level and country for the player, and you can see ranking, captain, points, and country for the team. Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Online Games Category:MMORPG Category:Games